Gemma and Myles the 5th generation: The Begining
by Smicc
Summary: It's a story about two twins that switch place so the can find out the mystery behind their wolf charms But end the long run will their switch mean more too people than just a simple answer?! Chapter three (finally) up
1. The Switch

GEMMA AND MYLES THE 5TH GENERATION  
By Smicc  
Two children screamed and hugged each other wailing as a very tall and glowing lady with two-wolf companion's closed in on them. One of the kids (the girl) demanded to know what the lady wanted without every letting go of her twin brother.  
"I want to use you two as vassals for the first wolf gods, the first male and female of their kind." Said the lady gesturing to her carnivorous companions  
"What if we don't want to be their vassals!" cried the boy.  
"You don't have a choice," said the lady calmly. "There is an ancient prophecy that says twin moon ones will become wolves in order to save the world from the spell chaos has weaved. You two are the twin moon ones." finished the lady.  
Smicc: I don't own th Alanna sereis however i doown all this charecters   
izy: It seems lik shes gottenoff track of the first part but she hasen't  
Smicc: plesases read and review and enjoy the story  
"Take these wear them always, the goddess has spoken!" said the lady magicing up two necklaces with a small silver wolf head on each necklace, and then disappearing in a puff of smoke.  
Two kids sat up in bed covered in a cold sweat. They were both clutching a silver charm that hung around their neck. The girl careful got out of bed her pj's clinging to her body and opened the door to her twin's adjoining room. "Myles?" Whispered the girl. "Yeah, I had the dream too" said the boy. Both of the kids had blonde white hair and bright purple eyes filled with fear. "Did, Did it seem clearer to you this time?" asked the girl. Myles nodded. "Gemma, maybe this isn't just a dream maybe this happened in another life or in the past" said Myles. "I think we should figure out how to use them Myles. The only problem is that Dad is shipping me off to be priestess," sighed Gemma. "And me to become a noble maybe even a knight!" said a very scared Myles. "Wait a minute! Just what if…"said Gemma her eyes starting to twinkle with excitement. "Hold it! If you are thinking what I think you are thinking then, NO!" Said Myles firmly. "But Myles!" whined Gemma "You get the best part! You can still be yourself." Said Gemma. "No!" said Myles. Gemma looked at her twin with big puppy dog eyes. "Gemma, n- n- n- n, aw" said Myles giving in as his twin stared to make her lower lip quiver. "Yes! Now here's the plan," said Gemma. They talked till early in the morning their plan with out a single flaw or catch.  
Myles and Gemma's disguises were perfect no one could tell them apart for now at least. Gemma had cut her hair to match Myles' and wore his clothes. Myles had used his gift to lengthen his own hair to match Gemma's and had worn an old dress of hers. When they saw each other the hugged and whispered good luck before Gemma left on horseback with a family friend a servant named Joseph Symtheson.   
Half way to the palace in Tortall Joseph and Gemma stopped for lunch. Gemma and Joseph had been friends for a long time (even thought he was in his early 20's and Gemma just ten) and he was the only one able to tell them apart at a close distance. "Joe, let's stop here for lunch," said Gemma as she jumped off the horse. "GEMMA?!" cried Joseph. "No! It's me Myles," said Gemma. "No. Only Gemma calls me Joe. Myles is afraid of Horses." Said Joe. "Gemma told me to call you Joe so you wouldn't miss her as much. She also taught me not ta be afraid of the horses!" said Gemma. "Myles also doesn't talk in contractions. He doesn't talk in slang that often either." Grinned Joe. "I just changed some stupid habits!" said Gemma indignantly. "Then let me take a look at you Myles," said Joe. Gemma walked forward. Eyes looking at the ground. "Gemma's also the only one that knows I can tell you apart by your eyes" said Joe triumphantly. "Alright! All right! I am Gemma!" cried Gemma. "I knew it! BUT WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING THROUGHT THAT CRAZY MIND OF YOURS!!!" yelled Joe tapping Gemma on her head. "Um, well. Myles is pacifist and is taking my spot as a priest and I'm taking his place as a noble or a knight." Said Gemma timidly. "You're a girl thought! Won't they kinda notice that" said Joe. "You didn't" Gemma pointed out. "Well when we get to the castle we'll find out if they notice or not" said Joe. "So you won't tell," said Gemma. "No, I don't know why but I won't tell," said Joe shaking his head and climbing on his horse. "Thank you. Thank you so much," said Gemma.  
"Gem Cooper huh?" said Duke Gareth the 5th. "Yes your Grace" answered Gemma. "I thought there was only one Cooper boy Myles I believe his name was." Said Duke Gareth. "Yeah well, Dad doesn't talk about me much heh heh," said Gemma nervously as she fell backwards out of the chair. "I can see why," said Duke Gareth as Gemma picked up her chair and sat back down in it bright red. "Do you have any claim to a magical gift?" asked Duke Gareth sternly. "Yes your grace, the gift" said Gemma. "The gift. What color?" asked Duke Gareth. "Purple your Grace. May I ask why would asked your grace?" questioned Gemma. "Why like to keep tabs on gift color in our gifted students so if something mischievous happens we can tell who did it." Replied the duke with a somewhat forced smile. "Well you came a little late for the beginning of the year and many of the suitable older students are gone. I'm afraid you'll have to find a sponsor on your own. First thought I'll show you two to your rooms. I assume you know the new rules about clothing at the palace." Said the Duke. Gemma shook her head. "Everyone provides their own clothes. In the winter you must have long sleeves and in for the summer you must have at least two short sleeves. Breeches and Boots are required all year long." Explained the Duke. Gemma nodded signifying that she understood the rules.  
Joe knocked on Gemma's door and let himself in. "The pages and squires are changing for dinner now. I suggest you do too and hurry to the dining hall," said Joe leaving through the same door he had come. Gemma hurriedly changed and rushed out the door smack dab into someone far larger than her 4 feet and 7 inches. She stood up and tilted her head to apologize to the tall person. "Sorry" she said. "Well, well what do we have here?" sarcastically asked the boy. "A newbie" said another boy behind the first big one. "A very late newbie." Said another boy with bright blonde hair. "What do you have to say for yourself newbie?" asked the boy sarcastically again. "Nothing that your small brain could comprehend" said Gemma. "Cheeky little scamp" said the big boy. "From now on Newbie you will call me master Goyle," said the boy. "Leave him be Goyle" said a small brown haired boy from a large group that had gathered around them. Gemma noticed that Goyle two cronies had chosen to stand right behind her. "Kiss my shoes and call me Master Goyle!" commanded Goyle. "I'd rather kiss a pig!" shouted Gemma coldly wondering, "where did that come from?" Gemma's last remark brought many boys to the ground laughing as slow-witted Goyle tried to understand. He guessed he'd been insulted and attacked pushing Gemma back into the arms of his cronies. Gemma knew what was coming many village boys had done this to Myles. While Goyle's cronies held her Goyle would use her as a punching bag. When he charged she kicked him and swung her legs onto his back then over her head causing the two holding her to let go. He charged again this time he landed a punch squarely on her nose. It started to bleed. Gemma kicked him in the stomach when he doubled over she kneed him in the chin. His cronies grabbed her again. It seemed that the reactions to her kicks seemed to take a while to reach Goyle's puny brain he'd got many punches to her stomach and face before he fell to the ground rubbing his chin. A large group of boys had come around the corner. "What's going on here?" asked the center boy her had crystal blue eyes and coal black hair. He looked roughly the age of a third year page. "This new boy here started picking a fight with me." Said Goyle as he desperately signaled to his cronies to let go of Gemma. A big boy standing next to the black haired one glared at Goyle. "Let the boy go" he said pointing to Gemma. The two smaller boys let go of Gemma and ran away. Goyle got up and took off after them. The majority of the crowd dispersed. "Lawrence what really happened?" asked the black haired boy to he brown haired one that had come to Gemma's defense earlier. "Well," began the boy. "The new boy came out of his room and ran into Goyle, Alex, and Francis. Goyle kept calling the boy newbie and told him to kiss his feet and call him Mater Goyle." Gemma looked at the ground. The boy started giggling. "Then the new boy says 'I'd rather kiss a pig'." The boy had to stop because he and the rest of the boys were laughing to hard. Gemma felt herself blush. "Then Alex and Francis held the boy while Goyle attacked. He didn't even get a punch in before the boy jumped over his own head and almost broke Alex and Francis' arms. Then Goyle punched his nose and the new boy kicked him in the stomach and kneed him in the chin before Alex and Francis got a hold of him again and then Goyle punched him up a bit and you all know the rest." Finished the boy. "What's your name boy?" asked the black haired boy. "Gem Cooper" replied Gemma looking at the ground. "Look at me Gem Cooper," commanded the boy. Gemma looked up into his eyes dearly wishing she hadn't. She thought about what she must look like to them, a mess. "Gem Cooper, I'm Prince Jonathan the second, this is Gregory of Queenscove, Tien of the K'mir Raadeh, Richard of Tyra, and Evan of Holtspur." Introduced the black-haired boy. "Hello your highness and company" said Gemma bowing still shocked that her rescuer had been the prince. "Sounds like you've had a rough day" said Gregory handing her a hand towel. "I'd call that and understatement" smiled Gemma wiping the blood off her face and her shirt. "Now who would like to sponsor Gem here?" asked the Prince. Everyone raised their hand. Gemma was very surprised. "How about Greg here?" asked the Prince. Gemma nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you Gem you can call me Greg." Said Gregory sticking out a hand. Gemma shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too Greg" said Gemma.  



	2. Greg learns the Truth

Greg learns the truth  
***********************************  
Smicc: This chapter two so don't sue!  
Izy: Yay she rythms!  
Smicc: don't own nuthin' no matter how hard and bad I want to  
Gemma stood in a corner where Greg had made her stay and watch him tonight. He rushed form the kitchen to the table. Kitchen, table, kitchen, table, kitchen, table. It was very boring. Gemma stifled a yawn and pinched her arm to keep her awake. It only worked for a little while though.  
************************************  
"Wake up Gem. Come on, I forgot that you were in a fight and also just got here today." Said Greg shaking Gemma awake. She was sitting on the ground in the corner. Greg helped her to her feet. Gemma yawned "Maybe I'd better help you back to your room." Said Greg as Gemma yawned again. Gemma nodded and they went back to her rooms. He left her with Joe who was just about to go into his own room next door to Gemma's.  
************************************  
"Wake up sleepy head!" said a very cheerful Greg the next morning. "Go 'way Myles a girl needs her beauty sleep" said Gemma angrily/sleepily. She sat bolt upright realizing what she said. Greg stood in the middle of the room really blushing but still looking very shocked. "Did you hear what I just said?" stammered Gemma knowing what his answer was going to be. Greg nodded. "Listen, I can explain everything if you'll just turn around and wait for me to get dressed." Said Gemma. Greg turned quickly while Gemma pulled on breeches and a shirt. "Okay you can look now. Greg turned back around still blushing. "Why didn't you tell me you're a girl?" asked Greg. "I don't know, it's not one those thing you tell people when your pretending to be a boy!" whisper yelled Gemma. "Hi my names' Gemm-" ranted Gemma pretending to talk to imaginary people. "My name's Gem Cooper and I'm a girl really, but I'm pretending to be a boy," re-started Gemma (this time not saying her real name) talking to another person completely forgetting that Greg was there. "Goddess," breathed Greg. "Calm down I get the picture," he said shaking Gem. "Please don't tell! I'll be banished and bring shame to my family and it's history! Please don't tell," pleaded Gemma. Something about the look in her eyes made Greg feel sorry for her position. "I won't tell, I promise." Said Greg firmly. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" cried Gemma throwing her arms around Greg. "Don't mention it" stammered Greg. "We've gotta get to classes though." Said Greg. "'Kay. Greg it's very important that you act as if nothing happened today; nothing changed." Said Gemma. "Right I'll try." Responded Greg. "Here I'll give you some cover ups. If you happened to say that this day has been very weird, surprising, shocking etc. you'll say I had a dream that for lunch were gonna have whatever we're having and then we had it. If you start looking at me say you look different today. Did you get a new shirt? I won't tell you my real name so that won't slip out." Smiled Gemma. "Gem, thank you for letting me in on your secret even if you didn't intend to tell me" sighed Greg. "Your welcome. Now what about classes?" asked Gemma. "Oh right! Come on!" exclaimed Greg grabbing Gemma's hand and running off to classes!  
************************************  
Greg led Gemma out to a practice court were many other nervous looking pages stood. Prince Jonathan the second, Tien, Evan and Richard waved Greg and herself to them. "How was your night last night?" asked Prince Jonathan. "I slept well after I left the hall." Replied Gemma smiling. "And in it!" laughed Greg like nothing had happened. The others started laughing too.   
************************************  
The teacher walked out onto the practice court saying "Today for the new pages were testing your skill with a blade. Some of you older pages will be tested again to see if you're any better." Next to her she felt Greg gulp and shiver when he mentioned the 'some of you older pages too'. Gemma smiled on the inside Joe and her father had been training her and Myles since they were little with sword's much bigger than they could handle, even on a good day. Her father brought back a flood over memories. Training with him, They way he patted her on the head when she did a good job, The scent of spices and forest all over him. Gemma wondered if her father would approve of her pretending to be a boy. "I'll make you proud I'll bring honor and fame back to the family" murmured Gemma. "What?" muttered Greg and Evan. Gemma shook her head. "Nothing" she murmured. The teacher was named Sir Thomas. "Lets see, five new pages. Lawrence of Yerm, Gem Cooper of Pirates Swoop, Dain of Ragella, Jason of Mellor and Francis of Nottel." "I've heard that Ragella is famous for it's lance fighters." Said Tien nodding towards a smug looking Dain. "Staff fighting for Nottel" said Richard. "Gregory of Queenscove, Evan of Holtspur, and Stephan of Caleb stay with the first years. The rest of you to a new teacher and staff fighting." Said Sir Thomas. "Jonathan groaned and rolled his eyes. When he saw that Gem was looking at him he winked at her and explained the staff fighting was a thing he had trouble with. She smiled and followed Greg and Evan onto the court as the rest of the boys left. "Lets see. Cooper and Dain. Lawrence and Jason. Greg and Francis. Evan and Stephan" growled Thomas. Francis looked up at Gemma's big friend and turned green. "Obviously didn't learn much sword fighting at Nottel" thought Gemma as she was handed a heavy wooden practice sword. Dain took his in one hand and gave her an evil smile. The sword was very heavy as Gem soon found out it pulled her arms to the ground as she tried to lift. She was thankful to see that some others were struggling with their swords also. "Guard stance" barked Thomas. Dain and Gemma dropped back into guard stance quickly as if it were second nature. Evan, Greg and Stephan did too but not as perfect as Dain and Gemma. Jason and Lawrence did slowly and had to be corrected. However poor Francis who didn't know the first thing about swords dropped it and put his arms up in a block in front of him whimpering. Angrily Thomas had Francis sit in the stands to watch and took his place to fight with Greg. This time Greg was the one that turned green. "Begin!" barked Sir Thomas. Dain Lunged at Gem. She brought her sword up just in time to bring it down over her head with the same amount of force she had used to bring it up. Dain began disarmed her and kept attacking. She just every bit of her training to duck, dodge, and weave her way back to her sword to defend. She eventually got it and blocked. He brought his sword down on her shoulder from her blind spot. She stumbled and pulled her sword back up ignoring the pain from her shoulder. He got her in the stomach and she doubled over and he brought the sword hard down on her head. "Remember this I'm the champ of sword fighting." Said Dain evilly as Gemma's world went from light to rapidly increasing darkness.  



	3. The Dream

The Dream  
***********************************  
Smicc: Don't own anything except for the charectrers and nort nessicaryily who they're named after  
Izy: Tis the truth  
Smicc: please review !!  
***********************************  
"Wolf child why do you not understand thy destiny?" asked a tall glowing lady.  
"My destiny?" repeated Gemma. The lady nodded and pointed to one of the charms around Gemma's neck. "Oh this, Myles said he would figure It out" replied Gemma playing with the charm.  
"Myles will only be able to figure out his, both have different meaning you must discover yours on your own my daughter" said the lady. "You must do it soon before the darkness arrives! You do not have much time," said the lady disappearing.  
"Good bye goddess" said Gemma as a wolf replaced the lady. "Moon girl you must hurry or there will many deaths in mortals, immortals, and gods. Moon Boy is on the edge of understanding his you must catch up with his knowledge. If you ask, he will not be able to share the answer he will not know his or yours." Said the wolf. "Let this be a reminder!" said the wolf scratching two long marks on her shoulders. "Return home they are waiting, you have been gone far to long." said the wolf. Gemma gasping in pain slowly sunk to the ground and into a familiar body. Her own.  
***********************************  
Gemma opened her eyes and the room spun momentarily. She held her head and sat up. It was nighttime, because out her window all she could see was blackness. "How are you feeling?" asked Joe when he saw she was up His face was white and tense. "Like I got and arrow in my arm and I had a hurrok run through my head but other than that just peachy." Replied Gemma dryly. "How long have I been out for?" asked Gemma. "About a week" replied Greg coming in the door. "A week!" spluttered Gemma "How can that be!" she said. "You were knocked unconscious fighting with Dain. I was watching." He explained. Gemma felt her stomach drop at the thought of that disgraceful battle. "Greg and myself brought you back here and healed you up." Said Joe. "You caught a flu and were unconscious with a fever for the rest of the six days." Said Joe. "You took a turn for the worse on the fifth day and then your shoulders started glowing. We didn't know if you were even gonna make it through that night and then you got better and now you just woke up. Everyone was really worried for you. Jonathan came to see you he most except for me," said Greg starting to cheep up. Gemma blushed. "If people came to visit me how did you keep it under wraps?" asked Gemma. "Well we had to keep you under a lot of blankets and no one was the wiser. She gave Joe a hug knowing he was the one that healed her with his aqua marine gift, and smiled at Greg gratefully. "Thank you so much" she said. "Don't mention it were friends now and friends are always there for each other" replied Greg smiling warmly. There was a knock on the door. Gemma quickly made Joe and Greg turn around while she pulled on clothes. She tapped Joe on the shoulder to tell him they could turn around and let the person in. Greg sat down and filled Gemma in on what had happened at the palace this last week.  
***********************************  
(At the door) Joe opened the door to revel Prince Jonathan. "How is he?" asked Jonathan. Joe frowned. "Not good". Jonathan paled. "He's talking now." Said Joe. "Is that bad?" asked Jonathan. "It would be if he was unconscious," said Joe seriously. "He's awake!" said Jonathan brightly. "Can I talk to him?" asked Jonathan. Joe nodded and led him in. "Look who's up" said Prince Jonathan smiling. "Hello your highness" said Gemma bowing, waving, and blushing slightly for the prince. Greg started cracking up and Jonathan couldn't figure out why. Gemma on the other hand knew exactly why and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "How are you feeling?" asked Jonathan sitting down next to Greg. "Very stupid. I've been here a week and half a day and I've only been awake for an hour of it!" fumed Gemma. "Well you certainly got your sense of humor back fast," laughed Greg. Jon and Joe were laughing pretty hard also.   
***********************************  
Next day at breakfast  
"And then he says Very stupid! I've been here a week and half a day and I've only been awake for an hour of it" laughed Greg as he told Francis, Richard, Lawrence, Tien, and Evan the story of how Gemma had woke up. Everyone started laughing. "We'll I'm glad to see that your better. Now if only you'd make it through a full day" laughed Evan. Gemma laughed too but she privately agreed with him. "Well are you feeling up to more sword fighting today?" asked Richard. "So feeling ready for more sword fighting today?" asked Richard. Gem nodded wincing. "What's wrong?" asked Evan seeing her flinch. "The memory of the fight. I was awful, Disgraceful even!" said Gem lowering her head. "Awful!" shouted Evan. "Disgraceful!" shouted Greg. "Are you kidding you and Dain are the best in the class!" chorused Greg and Evan. The rest nodded. "We watched from the other court. Dain was cheating He didn't let you get your sword back neither did he stop attacking when he won." Said Richard. Gem clenched her hands into fists on her lap and bit her lip. "I'm just an insufficient partner and unworthy adversary," said Gem taking away her tray and leaving the table saying. "I've suddenly lost my appetite."  
***********************************  
She walked down to the practice courts and lay on the bleachers. She closed her eyes and remembered the fight play by play. " It's over. Beating your self up about it won't change it," said a voice. Gem opened her eyes and sat up to look squarely in the face of Prince Jonathan. "Your Highness!" exclaimed Gemma trying to bow while sitting only to succeed at falling forward and down a couple rows. Prince Jonathan hurried down and helped her up. "Please, my friends call me Jon or Jonathan. I'd like it if you'd call me that too." Said Prince Jonathan. "Are you sure your highness?" asked Gem. "Yes! Now will you please stop calling me your highness!" said the Prince. "Of course your high- um, Jonathan." Bowed Gem. "And please stop bowing!" He yelled throwing his arms up exasperatedly.   
***********************************  
Smicc:See the little blue box below here please write something nice in it pretty pretty please  
Izy: stop begging your as bad as your dog  
*********************************** 


End file.
